Épousezmoi, idiot
by Juura99
Summary: Marry Me, Idiot. See how Sasuke's proposal to Naruto differs from the usual ideas.


**Kao: Sweet Googly-Moogly, what the hell is this?**

**Juura: *clears throat* Well...it's a...It's... *sighs* Oh I don't know, it's a random one-shot.**

**Kam: *shuffles through papers frustratedly* But...But...IT'S NOT ON THE UPCOMING PROJECT LIST!**

**Juura: *nervous giggle* I know...It just kinda...hit me, ya know? So I had to write it out.**

**Kao: *paces* Sensei, this is bad! I thought we agreed that you would stick to your schedules from now on!**

**Juura: *huffs* Look, it's not my fault! I'm trying to work on the others, but I just can't get some things right so it's taking time-**

**Kao: TOO MUCH TIME!**

**Juura:- and I just got this little idea and wrote it out. Geez, I don't think my readers are going to have a heart attack if I take a bit longer than usual.**

**Kam: *too busy having a heart attack to talk***

**Kao: NO! LITTLE K! HANG ON BRO!**

**Juura: O_e Oookay, I'll-uh...just call an ambulance and then carry on with the story...**

**...**

**And as you can see, I have waaaay to much mental free time.**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: SasuNaru and I don't own.**

** Note: The title of the story means 'Marry Me, Idiot.'...**

* * *

When Kiba proposed to Hinata, it was romantic.

He had created a pathway of lit and scented candles leading to a small picnic in a wooded area where one could see the full moon and stars so clearly. The food had been home-cooked to perfection after Kiba slaved away with several cook books and many trial and error runs. After a delicious dinner, Kiba had pulled out his guitar and sang a song he'd written for Hinata that left the shy girl blushing madly and smiling. After the serenade and a few kisses, Kiba had poured out some champagne, making sure to hand Hinata the right glass before making a toast. Hinata had cried with joy when she had tipped her glass to drain her champagne only to blink as a beautiful white gold engagement ring had slid out, catching on her delicate nose.

In the end, it had been extremely romantic for her, and she'd been happy.

When Shikamaru proposed to Temari, it was simple and sweet.

He'd cooked dinner, for once and actually put some effort in. The food was decent and nice, and had left Temari with a smile. Then they'd cuddled up to watch one of her favourite films, and Shikamaru had made sure not to grumble about how troublesome the film was. By then Temari had suspected her lazy boyfriend had something planned, so she had initiated the conversation. By the end, after a couple of mind games, Shikamaru had smiled and told her to look in her pocket. When Temari had reached into her back pocket, where Shikamaru's hand had been resting, she was surprised to find the silver engagement ring with a simple blue crystal in the top. Smiling slightly, she had slipped it onto her finger, kissed Shikamaru on the nose, and then told the boy to shut up so they could finish the movie and go to bed.

In the end, Shikamaru had grumbled about how troublesome she was with a huge smile on his face.

When Sasuke proposed to Naruto, it was unbelievably, undeniably and most definitely..._odd_.

Sasuke was gay, most definitely. But he was not the type to walk with a sway to his hips, hold his tea-cups with pinky finger out and talk with a feminine touch. He was a man, end of story. So what if his interest lay in other men? It didn't change the fact that he himself was a man too, and a proud one at that.

His long time boyfriend Naruto was also a man, and very much so.

Naruto had just as much fun bowling, getting into fights and snoring on the couch after watching a movie marathon as any other red blooded male. Sure, he wasn't a complete animal high on testosterone, but he wasn't girly at all either. Even when he bottomed, which was more often than not, he was a pure man.

And that's why Sasuke loved him so much.

Sasuke had decided to marry Naruto one day after receiving a phone call from the hospital that claimed Naruto had been brought in after he'd gotten into a rather nasty fight with a few muggers. Sasuke had strutted through the office, proudly declaring this his boyfriend had beaten the muggers and that the bastards were worse off than him and going to jail, before he made his way to visit his pride and joy.

When Naruto had seen him, he didn't run to his arms or sob happily or anything of the like. He'd simply looked up from his sports magazine, looked Sasuke over from his spot on the bed before raising a blond eyebrow and asking why Sasuke hadn't brought him any ramen.

Several days later, Sasuke had decided to buy a ring for Naruto, and he set out to the store. Upon arriving and being shown the engagement rings by the helpful assistant, Sasuke had stared at the rings rather stupidly. His mind whirred crazily as he tried to find something suitable for his boyfriend. Naruto was a man, and like Sasuke, took pride in that. The blond wasn't one for jewellery really. In fact, the only bit of jewellery on his person was a blue-crystal necklace which he'd inherited from his great aunt. He never took it off, not because he thought it was beautiful and wanted to show it off, but because it was a constant reminder of the woman who had sacrificed so much to take care of him after his parent's untimely passing. He wore it out of devotion, loyalty and love. He didn't care about its fashion ability.

And so, when Sasuke looked at all the expensive and gaudy rings, he'd frowned. None of these suited his boyfriend, and quite frankly he was thankful for that. He didn't think he'd be able to stand Naruto if the blond was to go around shoving his hand in everyone's face to show off a ridiculously huge diamond on a metal band.

After much turmoil and grumpiness, Sasuke explained to the helpful assistant exactly what his issue was. The assistant had stared at him before dropping the polite air, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. After a few minutes of thinking, the red headed man had snapped his fingers, grabbed Sasuke's elbow and dragged the man to a different section.

Deciding not to kill the younger male for his rudeness, Sasuke had let the red head lead him to another section of rings where the assistant practically grabbed Sasuke's face and showed him a pair of simple, platinum rings. There was nothing added to them, but the assistant stated that he could get something engraved if he so wished.

Sasuke had thought for a moment before agreeing that they were perfect, and had told the annoying red head to wrap them up.

When Sasuke finally decided to give Naruto the ring and pop the question, he had no idea how to go about it. Naruto was not one for romance. Sasuke knew that if he tried to make a romantic evening for the blond, Naruto would feel that Sasuke was insulting his masculinity. And Sasuke wasn't much of a romantic either. He didn't like mushy stuff.

Then he'd thought something simple, but really, Naruto wouldn't be very impressed with that. While Naruto wasn't one for extravagant things, he was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't be too thrilled with Sasuke simply handing him the ring and walking off.

And so Sasuke was in a bit of a dilemma. How would he go about proposing to Naruto?

After many days of pondering, Sasuke was starting to get irritated. On his way home from work, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to distract him from the plaguing thoughts of his failing ideas of proposal.

He sighed loudly as he unlocked the front door of their shared apartment and called out his usual 'I'm home!'

"Hey, Sasuke..."

Naruto's greeting echoed from the living room and Sasuke walked in to find the blond resting on the couch, watching some T.V. An empty cup ramen was set on the coffee table.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Once he'd finished, he walked back into the living room and moved to sit on the couch. Taking a seat, he was about to reach for the remote when something shiny caught his eye. Snapping his head around, he'd frozen solid at seeing the shining platinum band resting happily on Naruto's ring finger.

Said blond had looked up, cocking an amused eyebrow at his new fiancé's expression and cleared his throat. "Something wrong, bastard?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's eyes before smirking lightly and leaning back. "No...I guess not." He replied.

Naruto grinned before dumping his feet onto Sasuke's lap. "Good." And with that he'd turned back to the T.V to watch the film showing.

Halfway through the movie, Sasuke had gotten up to get popcorn. At the kitchen door, he'd been stopped by his fiancé's voice once more.

"Catch!"

Turning around, he managed to snatch the projectile out of the air before it smacked him in the face. Looking down, he saw it was the blue velvet box the rings had come in. Meeting Naruto's eye, he saw the blond grin.

"You have to wear yours too, you know." Naruto had said smugly before turning back to his movie. "And don't forget the butter this time!"

Sasuke smirked, opening the box and slipping his ring onto the correct finger before easily tossing the velvet container in the trash.

In the end, both Sasuke and Naruto were happy.

At least, Naruto was until he realized Sasuke had forgotten the butter..._again_.

* * *

**Juura: Well, that was interesting. I thought it was a bit cute.**

**Stone: Me too.**

**Juura: HOLY...! Stone, you're back from your holiday!**

**Stone: Hi. So, what's going on here?**

**Juura: Just another random story, my dear. **

**Stone: Oooh...Hey, the red-head you mentioned...who was that?**

**Juura: *shrugs* Honestly, I don't know. At first I thought it'd be Kao, but theeen I realized it could very well be Gaara too...so I guess the readers can choose.**

**Kao: PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**Stone: Oh ya, that'll work. *sarcasm* **

**Kam: *revives* GAH!...Reviews and so on and so forth, all you people know the drill... *dies again* X_x**


End file.
